happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Medvaka
'Medvaka '''is a HTF fan character created by the DeviantArt user Leoparda-a-la-HTF. He is a tanned bear with long, messy hair, and his love interest is Olivia. Character bio Medvaka was born in the Amazon jungle (as seen in "Idol Curiosity"), where his parents barely made it after a disaster had struck from the ferry. At that time his mother just gave birth to him, Emparavelles, a vicious feral tiger, mauled her and her husband to death, leaving newborn Medvaka solitary. After Fidig, a feral leopardess, discovered him, she decided to raise him as her own child of a guardian. Fourteen years later, Medvaka grew into a teenager as he got completely used to the dangerous yet beautiful looking environment. By now, he learnt how to interact with the animals, protect them from trouble, search for tasty tropical fruit, and swing through the vines. One day, he encountered with Olivia, another tree friend he had never seen before, who was the only survivor of a recent plane crash. Things however got to a rocky start as she dashed inside the jungle, terrified by the unexpected appearance of him. A little while later however, Medvaka rescued her from being killed by Emparavelles, by knocking him out unconscious. After he took her to a safer place however, Fidig showed up and ordered Medvaka to apologize to Olivia for ignoring her feelings, due to the fact these two are very alike. He and Olivia began to know each other by the next week; at that point, they were about to secretly hold each other's hands, until they were interrupted by T.B.G. Thugs, who entered the Amazon: Roquiermas, Lunge and Bradax. They captured Medvaka and dragged him to their boat, trapping him inside a wooden box, ready for deportation. But soon afterwards, the ghosts of his parents appeared and reassured him by giving him one important message: "Be yourself, and do whatever you can to make it happen." Using this wisely, Medvaka burst out from his box and ran back inside the jungle to rescue Olivia for the second time. With every confidence he had, he knocked out the thugs, and killed Emparavelles who had sided them. Before Olivia could say anything, Medvaka offered her a bunch of flowers, to which she became speechless, and had no choice but to kiss him hard on the lips. From that moment forth, their bonds grew exceptionally strong, and they became a couple. By the next morning, Medvaka was crowned ruler of the Amazon for bringing peace to the jungle. During the next three weeks, the young couple had gone out on a few enjoyable dates; it was then, they stumbled an unexpected meeting of PV, Petunia, Sniffles, Disco Bear, Lifty and Shifty, who were exploring the exotic place. After Olivia told them their backstory, Medvaka happily trusted them and saw them as new friends. He welcomed them to come and visit his home at any time, especially if they could bring in their other friends. Personality Medvaka is a feral bear who has lived in the Amazon jungle for his entire life. Growing up, his feet and paws became heavily callused, and his fingers and toe nails grew long and razor sharp. He always stands, walks, and runs on all fours like a wild animal; he is very strong at his age; he has an extraordinary sense of hearing and smell; and he can clearly see in the dark. He can be very dangerous whenever he sees someone he doesn't recognise, but can also be very kind when they are friendly. He also has an obsession of howling, eating bananas, and swimming in lots of rivers, waterfalls, lakes and lagoons. There is absolutely no reason he should leave the Amazon; it's his true home after all. Relationships Medvaka loves his girlfriend Olivia; their love is in fact so mad, that they often kiss each other with passion, numerous times per day. He would also take Olivia out for a swing, or even another beautiful date. Trivia *The character biography is moderately based on the 1999 Disney movie ''Tarzan. *The owner of the character had been given the idea to create him, after he had an English lesson with his tutor on January 3rd 2018. The tutor ordered him to make up a short story based on four images printed on a piece of paper (the vegetation; a leopard on a log; a nest of snakes; and a waterfall). And so the owner thought about featuring a young human boy in the story, in order to make it more interesting. Therefore, Medvaka was originally imagined as a non-HTF human character. *Medvaka was going to be aged 12 years old at first, but is then slightly changed to 14, as the owner thought his character would get even more used to the jungle. Gallery we_can_t_just_stand_here__there_might_be_danger____by_leoparda_a_la_htf_dd1jjrl-pre.jpg|Medvaka spying on the explorers, smelling them like a wild animal does. ruuuuuuunn____by_leoparda_a_la_htf_dd1lsjj-pre.jpg|Medvaka's first full appearance, chasing after Lifty. an_unexpected_meeting_by_leoparda_a_la_htf_dd1mkqm-pre.jpg|He and his girlfriend are both concerned as they meet the other tree friends for the first time... well_isn_t_that_just_so_cute____by_leoparda_a_la_htf_dd1prsn-pre.jpg|The jungle boy scratching himself like a dog... D'awwwww~! This is what happens when he starts trusting you! this_kid_is_a_beast__by_leoparda_a_la_htf_dd1ropx-pre.jpg|Disco Bear winking at the kid as he leaves with the teammates. the_howl_by_leoparda_a_la_htf_dd1snvz-pre.jpg|"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Bears Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Feral characters Category:Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters